Un nouvel ennemi
by Sweetylove30
Summary: SG-1 doit combattre un nouveau Goa'uld tout en faisant face a une nouvelle qui va les boulverser
1. Chapter 1

Un nouvel ennemi

La base de Cheyenne Mountain était calme la nuit, on ne croisait que les soldats de garde. Les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis la mort tragique du major Samantha Carter, beaucoup de choses. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'elle n'était plus là et on pouvait sentir une profonde tristesse dans les couloirs autrefois joyeux de cette base secrète. De plus, une autre perte avait été déplorée quelques mois après, le docteur Janet Frasier avait perdus la vie sur le champs de bataille en sauvant plusieurs soldats. Elle avait donné sa vie pour permettre à d'autre de vivre. Tous en furent profondément affecté, surtout Daniel qui s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune femme, ils étaient devenus plus proche après la mort de Sam et maintenant le pauvre homme se sentait vraiment triste et seul. Mais heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compté sur le soutien de Teal'c. Quand au colonel O'Neill, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la perte de la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie. La voir mourir dans ses bras l'avait profondément affecté et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne le travail si vite après l'enterrement, pourtant, une semaine après il avait insistait pour retourner sur le terrain. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour faire face à sa peine. Mais la mort de Janet l'avait fait replonger dans un état de dépression que chacun comprenait. Il ne faut pas oublier que Sam et Janet étaient les meilleures amies. Si Cassandra n'avait pas était là il se serrait laissé aller, mais la jeune fille avait besoin de quelqu'un après avoir perdu ses « deux mamans ». Grâce à elle Jack avait refait surface et chacun se soutenait depuis. Ils avaient réappris à vivre. Suite à tous ces événements, un nouveau docteur avait pris ses fonctions en remplacement de Janet, une jeune femme, fille d'un général ami du général Hammond, le docteur Caroline Lâam. Elle était compétente et savait se faire obéir de tous ces machos qui occupaient la base.

Un nouveau membre allait rejoindre SG-1, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas encore était choisis. Le colonel O'Neill devant s'occuper lui-même de cette tâche, avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait remplacer Sam. Mais il avait un nom qui l'attirait pas mal et peut-être que ce jeune homme, major, ferait l'affaire. Pour le moment il préférait garder son choix pour lui. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, son équipe fonctionnait très bien à trois et tant qu'il n'auraient pas de missions importantes il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un quatrième membre.

Un matin, le général Hammond avait demandé à voir SG-1 en urgence. Ils étaient donc tous réunis dans la salle de briefing quand le général entra suivis de deux Tok'ra. Ils prirent place, sous l'œil inquiet de l'équipe phare du programme Porte des étoiles. En sachant que chaque fois que les Tok'ra leur demandait de l'aide ça finissait mal il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

H_ Messieurs, nos amis ici présent ont besoin de vous.

J_ Et pourquoi?

H_ J'y viens colonel. D'Après certaines informations, un nouveau Goa'uld serait apparut et il menacerait de s'en prendre à la Terre. Les Tok'ra ont besoin que vous les aidiez à évacuer une de leurs bases au plus vite et de voir comment se débarrasser du nouveau gêneur.

D_ Qui Est-ce nouveau Goa'uld?

H_ Il porte le nom de Ba'al.

J_ Ok, si je comprends bien vous voulez qu'on aille superviser la retraite de nos chers « amis » et qu'on se débarrasse de Ba'al pour eux pendant qu'ils iront se cacher?

X_ Nous n'irons pas nous cacher colonel mais nous devons nous réunir pour savoir ce que nous devons faire face à cette nouvelle menace.

J_ Et nous on les occupe en attendant c'est à?

X_ Et bien….

J_ Pas de problèmes pour moi, allons cassé du Goa'uld.

H_ Colonel, il ne s'agit pas là d'une vengeance ne l'oubliez pas. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé au major Carter est la faute des Goa'uld mais je ne veux en aucun cas que vous preniez des risques inconsidérés.

J_ Y a pas à s'en faire mon général, j'ai fais une promesse à Cassie et je compte bien la tenir. Elle a déjà assez perdus d'êtres chers à ses yeux.

A ces mots, tous baissèrent la tête comme pour se recueillir. Puis après avoir décidé de la marche à suivre lors de la mission, tous se levèrent pour se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard tous le monde se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement. La porte s'ouvrit et le colonel O'Neill s'avança et lança:

J_ En avant mauvaise troupe.

Ils passèrent la porte et ce qu'ils trouvèrent de l'autre côté n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Des corps, partout sur le sol il y avait des corps sans vie de Tok'ra. Ils cherchèrent en vain des survivants durant plusieurs heures puis se rendèrent à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus personne à sauver. Ils firent donc demi-tour. Mais alors qu'ils allaient enclencher la porte un gémissement se fit entendre. Ils suivirent les sons jusqu'à ce que Daniel découvre, caché derrière un bosquet, une jeune femme.

D_ Par ici.

J_ Elle va bien?

D_ Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air vraiment mal en point.

J_ Bien, Teal'c prenez-là, Daniel ouvrez la porte je m'occupe du code.

D_ Attendez, écoutez.

Un autre bruit attira leur attention, des pleurs provenant d'un tas de vêtements se trouvant sous la jeune femme. Jack souleva les tissus et y découvrit une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois. Il la prit dans ses bras et la petite se calma instantanément. Elle fixa l'homme un instant avec ses grands yeux bleus puis s'endormit tous contre son cœur. Ce regard troublait le colonel, il lui rappelait tant Carter…. Ses grands yeux bleus cachés par quelques boucles blondes, on aurait dit une mini Sam tant elle lui ressemblait, si seulement cela pouvait être possible, Jack aurait aimé pouvoir avoir une petite fille comme celle-ci chez lui, pouvoir la bercer le soir, lui raconter des histoires pour qu'elle s'endorme avec Sam à ses côtés. Cette enfant lui rappelait tous ce qu'il avait perdus. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur sa peine et se reprit bien vite. Il le devait car la mère de cette enfant avait besoin de soins rapidement Il ne voulait pas faire une orpheline.

Il se releva sans lâcher l'enfant et se dirigea vers la porte, ses pas semblant bercer la petite qui s'était agrippée à sa veste avec ses petits points tous roses.

Au moment où ils franchirent la porte, des tirs de Jaffas fusèrent de partout, ils eurent juste le temps de traverser et d'ordonner la fermeture de l'iris.

Une fois en sécurité une équipe médicale fit irruption dans la salle d'embarquement et prirent en charge la jeune femme et la petite fille qui se mit à pleuré dés que le colonel la lâcha.

S'en suivit une long débriefing durant lequel le colonel expliqua ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de l puis tous se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Le docteur Lâam leur expliqua que ses blessures étaient assez importantes et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre mais qu'elle allait survivre. Pour ce qui «était du bébé, elle était en parfaite santé, la jeune femme l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie et elle n'avait aucune blessure. Tous furent soulagés de cette nouvelle. Ils attendirent néanmoins le réveil de la jeune femme pour la rassurer sur sa santé et celle de son enfant.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Daniel ne quitte le chevet de la jeune femme. Pour une raison inconnue il ne voulait passe éloigner d'elle, il semblait attiré par cette jeune femme, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Alors il somnolait sur une chaise à côté du lit. L'inconnue ouvrit les yeux mais ne sembla pas paniquée ni surprise de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Daniel se retira avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de le voir. Le docteur vint la voir et lui fit par de son état et de celui de son bébé. Après ce long discours, la jeune femme demanda à voir ses sauveurs.

J_ Alors, vous êtes enfin réveillée

D_ Jack.

J_ Quoi?

D_ Elle avait besoin de repos.

J_ Oui, et nous d'informations.

X_ C'est pas le peine de vous disputez pour moi messieurs.

D_ Comment allez-vous?

X_ Bien merci.

J_ Quel est votre nom,

D_ Jack!

J_ Quoi?

X_ Je me nomme Vala Mal Doran.

D_ Enchanté Vala, moi je suis le….

V_ Docteur Daniel Jackson, le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c.

D_ Comment connaissez-vous nos noms?

V_ Nous avons une amie en commun.

D_ Qui?

V_ Où se trouve Elisabeth?

T_ Votre enfant se trouve à côté.

V_ Merci, je pourrais l'avoir s'il vous plais, et désolée mon grand mais je ne suis pas sa mère.

J_ Alors où est-elle?

V_ Je ne sais pas mais je lui est promis de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que je retrouve son père.

Une infirmière arriva avec la petite dans les bras qu'elle tendis à Vala. Celle-ci la présenta au colonel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne la gardait pas avec elle si elle avait promis de veiller sur elle. S'il avait fait une telle promesse il ne confierait à personne cette enfant, encore moins à un inconnu, mais il prit malgrés tous la petite dans ses bras qui lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire.

T_ Vala Mal Doran, pouvez-vous nous donnée le nom du père de cette enfant?

V_ Je le peux beau guerrier mais je pense que vous n'allez pas me croire alors je voudrais que votre docteur lui face un test ADM.

D_ ADN.

V_ Ouais, enfin vous voyez quoi, après je pourrais vous racontée son histoire. Mais je pense qu'elle à reconnus son père.

J_ Hein?

D_ Quoi?

T_ Pardon?

A suivre…….


	2. Chapter 2

Tous le monde était encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Vala, Jack père de la petite Elisabeth, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver? Et surtout quand? Mais le plus choqué était l'intéressé lui-même qui depuis quelques minutes se tenait face à la jeune femme, la fillette dans les bras, la bouche entre ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'aucun son ne parvenait à quitter sa bouche. Il recula et alla s'asseoir avec Elisabeth toujours dans ses bras un peu plus loin, laissant les autres discuter.

Comment cela était-il possible? Comment pouvait-il avoir une fille alors qu'il ne voyait personne? Et comment se pouvait-il que ce soit sa fille alors qu'il l'avait découverte à des années lumières de la Terre?

Il le saurait s'il avait eu une aventure pendant une mission et ce n'était pas le cas, il ne voyait personne en ce moment et il ne verrait plus jamais aucune femme. Son cœur avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert de perdre des êtres aimés. Il avait perdus Charlie voilà plus de huit ans. Il avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Perdre un enfant était la pire chose qu'une personne puisse vivre, mais le ciel avait été avec lui et lui avait permis de rencontrer Samantha Carter, qui était alors un jeune capitaine de l'Air Force. D'apparence fragile, en elle se cachait une femme forte au caractère bien trempé. Elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et avait toujours de la répartie. Bien que n'aimant pas les scientifiques, le colonel O'Neill s'était laissé séduire par la beauté et la douceur de la jeune femme, et au fil des ans ils avaient commencé à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûre ils n'en avaient pas le droit, ils tentaient donc de les taire, mais ils étaient bien là, attendant leur heure. Six longues années s'étaient écoulées et leurs sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir. Finalement Jack avait décidé de tous lui dire lors de leur fameuse semaine au chalet. Mais voilà que le sort s'était acharné sur eux et que Sam avait contracté une maladie inconnue dont on ne connaissait pas le traitement. Ils s'étaient alors rapprochés mais la maladie avait eu raison de Sam et la jeune femme rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

De ce jour, Jack s'était promis de ne plus s'attaché à quiconque. Mais il y avait bien sûre quatre exceptions Daniel, l'archéologue bavard et allergique de leur petit group était son meilleur ami, toujours là quand on vaut besoin de réconfort, et même lorsqu'on voulait être seul; Teal'c le jaffa que l'on entendait jamais, il avait trahis son ancien maître pour les aider et depuis il ne les avait jamais laissé, il était prêt à les défendre et les protéger au péril de sa vie; ensuite venait Jacob Carter, bien qu'il fut devenus un Tok'ra il n'en était pas moins le père de Sam et comme un frère pour le colonel ( chose étrange quand on y pense car il considère le père de la femme qu'il aime comme son frère); et enfin il y avait Cassandra, la jeune fille avait perdus sa famille lorsqu'elle avait une douzaines d'années, ensuite Sam était morte et sa mère adoptive Janet , il s'était donc promis de veiller sur elle et de toujours revenir entier de ses missions.

Perdus dans ses pensées, Jack fut ramené à la réalité par deux petites mains qui lui attrapèrent sa casquette. Il voulut la réprimandé mais tomba dans un océan, deux magnifiques yeux bleus le fixaient, le tous accompagné par un grand sourire. Il fondit devant la perfection de cette petite. Elle lui rappelait tant Carter que ça en devenait douloureux.

Mais il réfléchis un instant et tous devint claire dans son esprit. Il se leva et rejoignis le petit groupe d'un pas rapide, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, c'était pourtant une évidence. Pour sa défense personne n'y avait pensé. En marchant il croisa une infirmière et lui cala la petite dans les bras sans que la jeune femme ni la petite ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, dans le cas d'Elisabeth seulement des gazouillis réprobateurs.

J_ Donnez-moi l'identité sa mère.

D_ Jack, calmez vous.

J_ Non Daniel, je veux des réponses.

V_ Je vous ais dis que……

J_ Plus d'excuses, donnez moi son nom maintenant, bien que j'en ais déjà une petite idée

T_ Connaissez vous la mère de cette enfant O'Neill?

J_ Je pense le savoir. Mais encore faut-il que cette jeune femme veuille bien confirmer mon hypothèse.

D_ Et quelle est-elle je vous pris?

J_ Attendons que Vala nous le dise.

V_ Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est en danger et qu'il faut vite la retrouvé, son identité importe peu pour le moment.

J_ A moi elle importe. Je vais allé voir le doc et lui demander de faire ces tests le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on soit fixé.

Et sur-ce il partis à la rencontre du doc. Il lui expliqua la situation et la doc promis de faire le plus vite possible. Ensuite le colonel se rendit au bureau du général Hammond pour lui faire part de ses soupçons quand à l'identité de la mère de la petite Elisabeth. Le vieux général était du même avis que son second, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doutes possible.

Quelques heures plus tard SG-1 fut convoqué en salle de briefing ainsi que la doc. Une fois tous le monde installé, la doc se leva avec un gros dossier dans les mains. Elle prit une grande inspiration car ce qu'elle allait dire allait changé à jamais la vie de la meilleure équipe du SG-C.

Doc_ Bien, j'ai effectué tous les tests possible sur cette enfant et je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'elle se porte à merveille et qu'elle n'a aucuns problèmes qui auraient pu passé inaperçus lors de sa première visite.

H_ Ravis de l'entendre docteur.

J_ Oui, une bonne nouvelle est toujours bonne à entendre, mais en ce qui concèrne l'autre point?

Doc_ J'y viens colonel.

J_ On vous écoute.

Doc_ Voilà, d'après les tests, vous êtes bien le père de cette petite.

Tous le monde resta sans voix. Alors Vala disait vrais, Jack était bien le père d'Elisabeth. Lui qui pensait ne jamais plus avoir d'enfants, il se retrouvait avec une petite fille de quelques mois. Comment pourrait-il gerer ça?

Ses amis aussi se posaient cette question. Mais il attendaient tous la suite. Jack disait connaître le nom de la mère et ils étaient tous impatients de savoir.

Doc_ Les tests montrent aussi que la mère est ………

« **ACTIVATION EXTERIEUR DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMEE »**

A suivre…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Suite à l'annonce, tous le monde se précipita en direction de la salle de la Porte pour savoir qui arrivait. Le général Hammond fut le premier aux côtés du technicien et vérifia s'il y avait un code et celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative. Donc il ordonna de baisser l'iris afin de laissé passer le visiteur.

Le colonel O'Neill descendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

J_ Jacob, ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

Jc_ A moi aussi mais je suis ici pour vous apprendre quelque chose d'important.

J_ Bien, allons en salle de briefing alors.

Jc_ Pas le temps. Mais j'aurais une question à vous posez.

J_ Allez-y.

Jc_ Avez-vous ramené une jeune femme de l'ancienne base Tok'ra?

J_ Oui mais, comment le savez-vous?

Jc_ Je dois la voir immédiatement

Ils quittèrent la salle d'embarquement et se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour voir Vala qui s'y trouvait toujours avec la petite Elisabeth. En chemin ils furent rejoint par Daniel, Teal'c et le général Hammond. Ils marchèrent vite pour pouvoir suivre Jacob qui semblait vraiment pressé de voir Vala. Peut-être aurait-il des informations à leur donner sur la jeune femme ainsi que sur l'identité de la mère du bébé car Vala refusait toujours de leur dévoilé.

Jacob arriva le premier suivit de Jack et des autres. Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme et surtout la petite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, il sembla comme figé sur place. Il ne pouvait faire un pas de plus et aucuns sons ne parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Jack lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le vieux Tok'ra sortis de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il concéderait comme son fils et leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent soudés un instant. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer avec les yeux comme Jack le faisait avant avec Sam. Et il semblait bien que leur idée était la même.

L'ancien général s'approcha du lit et la jeune femme le fixa un instant, et avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui en tant que Tok'ra mais aussi en tant que père qu'elle pouvait dire que tous ce qu'on lui avait dit été juste. Il se dégageait de cet homme une bonté et une douceur qui contrasté grandement avec le recis de ses exploits militaire.

Vala reporta son attention sur Elisabeth et sourit en tendant la petite au vieil homme qui la prit délicatement dans ses bras sous le regard étonné de tous, sauf de Jack. A voir la réaction de Jacob, ses doutes se confirmés, mais maintenant il voulait une explication sur le comment. Et il la voulait vite.

Le reste de la troupe commençait à s'impatienté et le général Hammond posa la question qui brûlée les lèvres de chacun dans cette salle, y comprit Teal'c qui n'était pas du genre à s'impatienter de quoi que ce soit.

H_ Jacob, bien que je sois ravis de te voir, pourrais-je connaître la raison de ta visite?

Jc_ Pardon, oui je suis ici pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, mais il me semble que vous la connaissez.

J_ En fait non.

Jc_ Mais cette jeune femme a du vous le dire?

J_ Pour le moment elle ne nous sert pas à grand-chose.

V_ Hey! Je vous ais dis de faire vos tests avant.

Jc_ Des tests? Mais pourquoi?

H_ Pour connaître l'identité de la mère de cette enfant qui a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

Jc_ Georges, je pensais que toi au moins l'aurais reconnus.

H_ Que veux-tu dire?

Jc_ Il n'y a donc que Jack qui ai deviné?

J_ Faut croire que oui.

H_ Bien, alors dis nous tout Jacob.

Jc_ C'est la fille de Sam.

L'annonce de Jacob Carter surprit tous le monde dans l'infirmerie, y compris les infirmières qui travaillaient plus loin. Les deux soldats qui gardaient la porte ne purent s'empêché de se regarder avec étonnement. La fille du major Carter? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, et pourtant….

A ce moment là, le docteur entra dans l'infirmerie avec les résultats des tests qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner plus tôt. Suite à l'arrivée du visiteur, tous le monde l'avait abandonné en salle de briefing et elle n'avait pas suivit en pensant qu'ils reviendraient mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avait donc supposé qu'ils étaient allé à l'infirmerie et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu de tous ces hommes et brandit le papier sous le nez du général. Celui-ci le lu et du se rendre à l'évidence.

H_ Tu as raison, Elisabeth est bien la fille du major Carter….

Jc_ Elisabeth?

H_ Et du colonel O'Neill…..

Jc_ Du co…. Colonel O'Neill?

J_ Faut croire que oui

Sur ces paroles, le vieux Tok'ra rendit la petite à Vala et se tourna vers Jack avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

J_ Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et continua de se rapprocher du colonel.

J_ Jacob? Eh les gras aidez-moi!

A suivre…….


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob continuait de se rapproché de Jack qui, de son côté, reculait vers le mur. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami. Lui voulait-il du bien ou du mal? Allez savoir avec lui. Bien qu'ils se soient beaucoup rapprochés depuis ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait toujours pas prévoir ses réactions. Finalement, Jack se retrouva dos au mur, il ne pouvait plus fuir et c'est avec appréhension qu'il vit les mains de Jacob se poser sur ses épaules et l'attiré à lui dans une étreinte paternel. Le colonel fut tout d'abord surpris puis à son tour lui rendit une étreinte mal assurée.

Jc_ Je suis si heureux Jack, vous ne pouvez pas imaginé.

J_ Bien, en faite j'avais peur que vous me tordiez le cou.

Jc_ Ah, non je ne vous reproche rien, bien au contraire, vous avez fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

H_ Peut-on savoir pourquoi?

Jc_ Mais c'est évident pourtant, Elisabeth est…..

Doc_ ……. C'est la fille du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter.

Cette révélation les laissa tous sans voix. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Que Jack soit le père de la petite fille les avaient tous surprit, mais que Sam soit la mère les surprenaient encore plus. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arrivée sans que personne ne le remarque? Malgrés le règlement, les deux officiers avaient eu une liaison est à présent Jack risquait la court martial. Le général Hammond ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas perdre son second et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir faire un rapport sur la situation.

V_ Bin maintenant vous savez.

D_ Vous connaissiez le nom de la mère et vous ne nous avez rien dis.

V_ Je vous ais dis de faire les tests avant et maintenant que c'est fait je vais pouvoir vous raconter son histoire.

H_ Nous vous écoutons.

V_ Voilà, j'ai rencontrais votre amie sur le vaisseau de Ba'al, elle était prisonnière comme moi mais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Avant, j'étais l'hôte de la reine de Ba'al mais plus maintenant ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tenté de refaire ma vie mais malheureusement pour moi ça m'a amené à croiser de nouveau la route de ce monstre. Il m'a faite prisonnière et c'est dans une de ces cellules que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Samantha. Elle avait été torturé et souffrait beaucoup mais elle ne le montrait pas. Au début on ne se parlait pas puis plus les jours passaient et plus je la voyais souffrir. Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'aider les gens mais avec elle c'était different. Nous avons commencé à parler puis petit à petit nous sommes devenus amies. Je lui ais parlé de ma vie d'avant et elle m'écoutait. Ca me faisait du bien d'avoir quelq'un avec qui partagé mon passé. Elle ne m'a pas parlait tout de suite, mais un jour en revenant d'une scéance de torture j'ai vu qu'elle allait plus mal qu'avant. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Je lui ais demandé si le père le savait et s'il la recherchait mais elle m'a répondu qu'il la croyait morte. Elle m'a expliquait pour la maladie et surtout elle m'a révélé comment le bébé a été conçus.

J_ Pas besoin de nous faire un dessin, on sait comment ça marche, mais je jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Carter et moi.

V_ Vous en faite pas je sais.

J_ Comment ça?

V_ Elisabeth n'a pas été conçus comme tous les bébés. C'est un Asgard qui a fait des expériences sur Samantha et c'est comme ça qu'elle est tombé enceinte.

D_ Comment est-ce possible? Puisque Jack est le père d'Elisabeth?

T_ Il me semble que la question de Daniel Jackson est pertinente.

V_ Cet Asgard avait des échantillons d'AD….

D_ ADN…

V_ Oui, c'est ça. Donc avec ce qu'il avait il à conçus Elisabeth, en accord avec Ba'al. L'Asgard voulait finir ses expériences et Ba'al voulait un enfant de vous deux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Toujours est-il que ça a marché. Avec le temps Samantha n'était plus torturait mais elle avait peur pour son bébé. Elle m'a fait promettre que lorsqu'il serait né je l'emmenerais loin de tout ça même si je devais l'abandonnée.

J_ Et c'Est-ce que vous avez fait, vous avez abandonnée Carter sur ce vaisseau, vous l'avez laissez aux mains de ce Ba'al….

H_ Colonel, calmez vous.

J_ Mon général, cette femme a abandonné Carter et maintenant elle est peut-être morte….

H_ Je sais ce que vous ressentez mais nous ne pouvons la blâmer, elle a fait une presse qu'elle a tenus envers le major Carter.

J_ Ouais… continuez Vala.

V_ Quand le moment de la naissance est arrivée, nous étions seules dans la cellule et Ba'al ne se trouvait pas sur le vaisseau, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où il était mais ce fut une chance pour nous. J'ai aidé Samantha pour l'accouchement et le bébé est arrivé au bout d'une heure de souffrance, mais il était mort. Elle a beaucoup pleuré….

H_ Comment est-ce possible puisque la petite se trouve avec nous, elle ne pouvait pas être morte?

V_ Il y avait en réalité deux bébés, Elisabeth et un petit garçon qui est mort. Samantha a tenus à lui donné un nom, elle l'a appelé Jack, comme son père.

Plus Vala parlait et plus le colonel sentait la colère monter en lui. Comment pouvait-on torturé une femme enceinte? Il en voulait à tous les Goa'uld de la galaxie pour le mal qui lui avait été fait. S'il avait sut qu'elle n'était pas morte alors il serait partis à sa recherche, il l'aurait ramené à la maison et peut-être que le petit Jack serait en vie avec eux, dans son chalet. Ils auraient deux enfants ensemble et rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Mais le destin en avait voulus autrement. Sam était perdus quelque part sur un vaisseau avec un fou de la pire espèce et il ne savait pas comment la retrouver.

Il regardait les visages de ses amis qui écoutaient le récit de la jeune femme avec une telle concentration! Lui ne pouvait pas se concentré, une chose comptait à cet instant, retrouver Sam et réunir sa famille. Car maintenant pour lui Elisabeth et Sam étaient sa famille, sa nouvelle famille. Une seconde chance que la vie lui donnait et il allait tout faire pour la saisir.

Il reporta son attention sur Vala, il comprit que lorsque Ba'al était revenus il avait su que le bébé était né et il voulait se l'approprié. Mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien caché la petite Elisabeth qui n'avait pas pleuré un seul instant au moment où les Jaffas avaient emmené sa mère et son frère. Sam et Vala avaient décidé de cacher l'existence de la petite et qu'ainsi elles pourraient la sauver. En apprenant la mort du petit, Ba'al était entré dans une rage folle et avait tenté de tuer Sam mais par chance, un espion Tok'ra se trouvait sur le vaisseau et il avait décidait de venir en aide à la jeune femme en se dévoilant. Il avait ainsi permit à Vala de fuir avec le bébé mais Sam avait était rattrapait.

V_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenus mais après ma fuite j'ai tenté de trouver la base Tok'ra, Samantha m'avait dit que je pourrais y trouver son père. Il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour y parvenir mais le lendemain de mon arrivée nous avons été attaqué et vous connaissez la suite.

Jc_ Quelqu'un transmet des informations à Ba'al, et d'après des espions cachaient sur d'autres vaisseaux Goa'uld, il aurait une nouvelle reine. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne sagisse de S…..

J_ Non, ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Jc_ Je suis désolé Jack mais…..

T_ Jacob Carter a raison O'Neill, il est tout à fait possible que le major Carter soit la nouvelle reine de Ba'al.

J_ Non Teal'c, je refuse cette éventualité.

H_ Mais pour le moment nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.

Jc_ En faite si.

D_ Comment?

Jc_ Je suis parvenus à enregister des données lorsque je me trouvais sur le vaisseau de Yu, mais je n'ai pas pu les lire car la base venait d'être détruite lorsque je suis arrivé.

H_ Bien dans ce cas allons voir ça.

Tous quittèrent l'infirmerie en laissant Vala et Elisabeth aux bon soin du docteur Lâam. Les deux femmes semblaient bien s'entendre, et Elisabeth au contraire de son père ne craignait pas les docteurs.

Une fois en salle de commande, Walter brancha l'appareil de Jacob sur un terminal conçus par Sam deux ans plus tôt. Ce terminal permettait de lire tous les appareils Goa'uld.

Les images apparurent sur l'écran et ce qu'ils virent les attrista tous sauf le colonel qui serra les poings de colère et de tristesse

Sur les images on pouvait voir que la nouvelle reine de Ba'al n'était autre que Sam. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient dans l'obligation de la tuer à la première occasion, à moins de trouver un moyen de tuer le Goa'uld sans pour autant tuer le major Carter.

Autant dire, mission impossible.

Mais pour Jack, rien n'était impossible, il ferait tous ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour la libérer et la ramener parmi eux. Une famille l'attendait, sa famille

En regardant ses amis, il comprit que pour eux c'était la même chose.

Lorsque tous furent partis, O'Neill se rendit dans le bureau du général pour lui faire partouzeur décision.

H_ Je vous écoute colonel.

J_ J'ai décidé que pour cette mission nous allons avoir besoin d'un quatrième membre dans l'équipe.

H_ Et bien, je désespéré de vous l'entendre dire. Et qui sera ce nouveau membre?

J_ Le major Cameron Mitchell.

H_ Excellent choix. Il va sans dire que lorsque le major Carter sera revenus, elle pourra reprendre sa place au sein de SG-1.

J_ Merci mon général.

Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que le colonel partit informer ses amis de la nouvelle, avec l'espoir que cette nouvelle mission se terminerait mieux que leurs missions habituelles.

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Désolée de mettre du temps pour poster les suites mais avec le travail ce n'est pas facile. Je vais avoir du mal à poster les derniers chapitres cette semaine mais je vous promet que si je ne le fais pas vous les aurez la semaine suivante._

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

_Laissez moi des commentaires, bons ou mauvais ça ne peut que m'aider à m'amélio_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs, je m'excuse du retard dans la parution de mes chapitres. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais je vous promets que je ne vous oublis pas. Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fic. Il y aura très bientôt les deux derniers chapitres. J'ai deux semaines de vacances je vais donc pouvoir rattrapé mon retard, en espérant être pardonné.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Vala leur avait fait son récit, deux jours durant lesquels ils préparèrent leur nouvelle mission en attendant l'arrivée du nouveau. Cette nouvelle n'avait tout d'abord pas enchanté Daniel qui pensait que le colonel voulait remplacer sa « petite sœur », mais par la suite il convint qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir un membre de plus à l'équipe afin de mettre toutes les chances de réussite de leur côté. Teal'c avait approuvé immédiatement sachant bien que ce ne serait pas permanent. Pour lui, le major Carter, une fois de retours sur Terre, pourrait reprendre sa place au sein de SG-1, après une période de repos bien méritée.

Ils en étaient donc là, le nez dans divers plans du vaisseau de Ba'al, obtenus par une des espions Tok'ra, lorsque quelques coups frappés à la porte donnés à la porte les firent se redresser. Là, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, en uniforme militaire attendait la permission d'entrer. Jack lui fit signe et il entra pour se mettre immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir vécus beaucoup de combats et de savoir dans quoi il se lançait. Cela plu au colonel qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Le reste de l'équipe le salua également et les quatre hommes se replongèrent ensemble dans les plans, après que le général Hammond ait donné ses ordres de mission.

Une fois tous mis en place, ils se retirèrent dans les vestiaires afin de mettre leur tenus de combat et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement. En passant dans les couloirs, ils avaient croisés plusieurs soldats qui les avaient salués et encouragés, tous connaissaient la nature exacte de la mission et tous espéraient le retour de la jeune femme parmi eux. Elle leur manqué à tous.

Hammond rejoignis son équipe phare et leur souhaita bonne chance. Il leur confia qu'il avait une totale confiance en eux et qu'il savait que la mission serait une réussite.

Avant d'enclancher la porte des étoiles, la porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux jeunes femmes et un bébé. Vala s'approcha de Jack et lui tendit sa fille que celui-ci s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras et de serrait bien fort contre son cœur au cas où il ne la reverrait pas. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de Daniel et, sans que le jeune homme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, sous les sifflements de tous les hommes présent. Le pauvre archéologue devint rouge écarlate mais rendit son sourire à la jeune femme. Le docteur Lâam se tenait un peu en retrait mais elle pu observer le nouveau qui lui aussi la contemplait. Ils se sourirent puis Vala et la jeune docteur reprirent Elisabeth qui donna un bisous enfantin à son père, sous le regard attendrit de chacun. Puis toutes les trois quittèrent la salle pour retourner à l'infirmerie.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la porte des étoiles que Walter avait ouvert et, après un dernier regard pour leurs amis, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la flaque bleue en direction de la nouvelle base Tok'ra où les attendaient Jacob et quelques amis. Ce dernier avait réussis à dénicher un petit vaisseau cargo Goa'uld qui allait leur servir à se rendre sur le vaisseau de Ba'al.

Quelques heures après leur départ de la planète Tok'ra, ils étaient tous dans le vaisseau cargo à fignoler le plan. Le colonel voulait en effet que chacun sache ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bavure. Lui se chargerait de retrouver le major Carter tandis que ses amis se chargeraient de placer le C4 un peu partout dans le vaisseau, et le tout sans se faire prendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de mission mais chacune était différente de la première et ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir à l'avance si tout se passerait comme prévu ou non.

A l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent à proximité du vaisseau de Ba'al. Jacob plaça le vaisseau cargo de façon à pouvoir téléporter SG-1 et les trois Tok'ra avec les anneaux de transport. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance puis une lumière les enveloppa et les sept hommes se retrouvèrent sur le vaisseau de Ba'al, armes au poing, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque ennemi. Chacun se souvenait de son rôle, ils se séparèrent donc et se rendirent chacun à son point de mission.

Jack quand à lui, prit la direction des cellules dans l'espoir d'y trouver le major Carter. Il restait en contact radio avec les autres afin de savoir où ils en étaient, tandis qu'il avançait silencieusement dans le dédale de couloirs de ce vaisseau, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans l'attente de la voir. Il avançait lentement, coller aux murs lorsqu'il entendit des pas au loin. Il pu identifier trois jaffas ainsi qu'un prisonnier, et d'après les bruits de pas, il semblerait que le prisonnier ne marchait pas mais était plutôt trainer par les gardes. Il se cacha dans la doublure d'un mur et les laissa passer. Il resta à l'écoute afin de savoir où ils emmenaient le prisonnier.

De leur côté, les Tok'ra avaient placés les explosifs comme le leur avait montré le colonel un peu plus tôt et s'apprêtaient à se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit provenant d'une salle un peu plus loin. Ils décidèrent d'allé voir.

Daniel et Teal'c aussi avaient terminés et attendaient le retour du major Mitchell. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à se repérer dans le vaisseau car c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il allait en mission off-world. Et pour sa première fois il se joignait à SG-1, la légendaire équipe qui avait sauvé la Terre un grand nombre de fois. Il voulait faire bonne impression, mais là il était plutôt mal partit et il du se résoudre à demander de l'aide à ses amis pour le diriger par radio jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Ceux-ci ne se moquèrent pas de lui, bien au contraire et l'aidèrent à retrouver son chemin. Il ne manquait plus que les Tok'ra et Jack avec le major Carter, si toutefois elle se trouvait sur ce vaisseau.

Le colonel O'Neill suivait toujours les jaffas lorsque ceux-ci stoppèrent leur marche. Ils étaient arrivés aux cellules. Ils en ouvrirent une et y jetèrent leur prisonnier comme un paquet. Puis ils partirent.

Jack attendit quelques minutes puis approcha des cellules. Il remarqua qu'il n'y en avait qu'une d'occupée par une personne dont il ne distingué pas le visage. Mais au vue de sa corpulence et de ses formes, il devait s'agir d'une femme, et celle-ci semblait avoir était torturée. Jack tenta d'attirer son attention et, lorsque la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, son capuchon retomba sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître ses cheveux blonds. Il croisa un regard bleu et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle était là, devant lui, plus belle que malgré les nombreuses traces de coups qu'elle avait sur le visage. Et là, tous ses sentiments pour elle affluèrent. Sam de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait peur d'être encore dans l'un de ses rêves et que le colonel qui se trouvait devant elle ne soit qu'une hallucination. Il ne pouvait pas être là, toutes les drogues que Ba'al lui avait injectés étaient en train de la rendre folle.

J_ Sam… je vous retrouve enfin.

S_ C'est bien vous ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

J_ non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là, et je vais vous ramenez à la maison.

S_ Non, non, c'est pas possible, j'ai encore des hallucinations, vous ne pouvez pas être là.

J_ Je vous jure que c'est bien moi.

S_ Je ne vous crois plus, chaque fois c'est la même chose, je ne vous crois plus.

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas un rêve, ni une hallucination mais bien lui, le colonel Jack O'Neill, et que son calvaire était finis. Qu'il allait la ramener à la maison, qu'elle allait être soignée et qu'elle irait mieux. Qu'il allait démissionner pour elle et qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux tous les trois, lui, elle et Elisabeth….. Elisabeth…. Mais bien sûre.

J_ Sam, Sam regardez moi. Je suis bien là Sam, avec vous.

S_ Non… non….

J_ Je suis là et je vais vous ramenez à la maison….

S_ Je ne vous crois plus…

J_ Elisabeth vous attend.

S_ Elisabeth….. Elisabeth….

J_ Oui Sam, elle vous attend.

S_ Elle est en vie…..

Tous en disant cela des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Jack en profita pour tirer à coup de zat sur la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se précipita sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, elle l'avait été bien trop longtemps et elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Son cœur ne supporterait pas une autre séparation. Jack lui chuchota des mots réconfortant à l'oreille tous en la berçant en lui passant inlassablement une main dans les cheveux dans des gestes tendres. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, la femme de sa vie, la mère de sa fille, et elle était enfin dans ses bras.

Il se décida finalement à se lever et au moment où il allait prévenir les autres qu'il avait retrouvé le major Carter, trois lances jaffas le visèrent. Sam poussa un petit cri et Jack se mit instinctivement devant elle pour la protéger.

X_ Bienvenue à vous colonel O'Neill, il me tardait de faire votre rencontre.

J_ A qui ais-je le déshonneur ?

X_ Je suis le seigneur Ba'al, et vous allez apprendre à m'apprécié. Mais en attendant j'ai besoin de votre amie.

J_ Jamais, vous ne la toucherez plus.

B_ C'est ce que nous verrons.

Sur ces paroles, un jaffa frappa Jack au visage qui s'écroula à ses pieds, tandis que deux autres emmenaient la jeune femme qui se débattait de son mieux.

S_ Jack….. Jack aide moi … au secours Jack….

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

A suivre….

**La suite bientôt je vous le promet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espere vous plaira, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, ca me fait super plaisir et ca me donne envis d'ecrire encore plus de fic.**

**Pour ceux qui le veulent j'ai un blog entierement consacrer a la serie "Stargate SG-1", faites y donc un tour et donnez m'en des nouvelles.**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture...  
**

La douleur, le froid, le silence. O'Neill était à present suel dans sa cellule. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient? Il ne le savait pas mais bien trop longtemps à son gout. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur dans l'arrière du crâne le fit retomber. Il se traina donc jusqu'au mur et s'y adossa. Il s'était fait avoir. Il n'aimait pas se faire avoir par ces serpents, il était plus malin qu'eux et malgrés tout il était tombé dans le pige tendut par Ba'al. Ce serpent visqueux s'était servis de Carter pour l'avoir. Mais pourquoi? Qu'avait-il de si important pour ce Goa'uld le veuille?  
Et soudain il se rappela de Sam, criant son nom alors qu'elle était emmenée pour subir encore plus de tortures. Il avait faillit à sa mission, il était là pour la secourir et maintenant s'était lui qui en avait besoin. La pauvre femme avait eu l'espoir de sortir de cet enfer en le voyant, mais ils y étaient tous les deux à present.  
Il se demanda alors si ses amis s'étaient fait prendre eux aussi. Il tenta de nouveau de se remêtre sur ses pieds, mais malgrés la douleur il y parvint. Il se déplaça lentement et observa le rèste de la cellule, il était bien seul et apparement les autres cellules étaient vide. Une chance. Ses amis étaient donc libre et pouvaient encore le sortir de là. Sauf s'ils étaient partis àcause de la bombe qui devait exploser dans... Il regarda sa montre et constata que la bombe aurait déjà dû exploser. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie alors? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il repensa alors qu'ils étaient entré sur le vaisseau beaucoup trop facilement, c'était que Ba'al les attendait et que donc quelqu'un l'avait prévenus de leur arrivée. Mais qui?  
Et si? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, mais pourtant c'était logique. Ilrefusait d'y croire mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Carter devait savoir qu'ils viendraient la chercher lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle était encore en vie, et il avait bien vus sur la vidéo qu'elle était la nouvelle reine de Ba'al. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vus dans la cellule et ne semblait pas être un Goa'uld. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'était donc jouait de lui?  
Perdus dans ses reflexions, il n'entendit pas les coups de zat dans le couloir et fut surprit de voir Teal'c et Mitchell montant la garde devant la porte tandit que Daniel venait lui ouvrir.

J_ Et les gars,c'est gentil de passer me voir.  
D_ On avait peur que vous vous sentiez seul.  
J_ J'ai vus Carter.  
D_ Quoi? Elle va bien?  
J_ Non, je ne crois pas. En faite je ne sais pas.  
T_ Expliquez vous O'Neill.  
J_ Ba'al savait qu'on allait venir. Et il n'y à qu'elle qui aurait put lui dire.  
M_ En plus c'est un Goa'uld maintentant.  
J_ Ouais, mais une question, pourquoi le vaisseau n'a pas encore sauté?  
M_ LesTok'ra on decouvert quelque chose d'interessant alors on a deprogrammé les bombes.  
J_ Quoi? Mais vous êtesfous.  
T_ O'Neill, nous avons apprit que le Goa'uld avait effectuait des travaux avec l'Asgard, et nous avons besoin de plus d'informations pour les stopper. De plus, il semblerais que le major Carter ait été clôné.  
J_ Clôné? Mais pourquoi?  
D_ C'est ce que nous voulons savoir. Venez, il faut rejoindre les Tok'ra.

Ils quittèrent les cellules et rejoignirent les trois Tok'ra qui les attendaient cachés dans une salle de maintenance non loin de la salle de torture. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par un hurlement. Tous relevèrent la tête et Daniel se tourna vers le colonel. Il avait reconnus la voix du prisonnier, ou plutôt de la prisonnière.  
Jack serra les points de colère, Sam se trouvait dans la salle de torture. C'est elle qu'ils entendaient hurler, supplier, pleurer... Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre souffrir.

D_ Je ne pense pas que Sam soit la reine de Ba'al.  
M_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, nous l'avons vu sur cette vidéo, c'était elle.  
D_ Mais réffléchissez un peu. Nous savons que Ba'al l'a clôné, ce qui veut dire que c'est probablement son clône le Goa'uld.  
M_ Et pourquoi pas l'inverse?  
J_ Pourquoi Ba'al torturerait-il un clône?

Personne ne repondit. Ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que Sam ne les avait pas trahis et qu'ils devaient agir vite pour la sortir de là et pour réduire à néant toutes les experiencede Ba'al et de l'Asgard.  
Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour ce mêtre d'accord. Ils partirent donc chacun dans sa direction, les Tok'ra devaient s'assurés que les anneaux de transports seraient libre lorsqu'ils arriveraient, Teal'c et Daniel allaient faire diversion tandis que Jack et Mitchell allaient chercher Carter.  
Les deux militaires avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de torture, ils repérèrent les lieux et Jack fit signe à Teal'c. Ce dernier comprit et commença à tirer en l'air, les quelques Jaffas qui se trouvaient dans la pièce sortirent en courant et Jack et Mitchell les eliminèrent à coup de Zat. Ensuite Daniel et Teal'c se chargèrent de se débarrasser des autres Jaffas tandis que Mitchell neutrlisait les Jaffas restant dans la salle. Jack quand à lui se precipita sur Sam.  
La jeune femme était presque inconsciente, mais en voyant son superieur elle sourit, un faible sourire mais celui-ci réchauffa le coeur de Jack. Ils lui détâcha les bras et les jambes et la prit dans ses bras. Ils allaient partir lorsque Sam se redressa dans lesbras du colonel et tenta de marcher jusqu'à une console au fond de la pièce.

J_ Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faite? On a pas le temps.  
S_ Il y à des informations importantes dans cette...

Elle en put finir da phrase, elle se sentit tomber mais Jack la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ce fut donc Mitchell qui prit les objets sans savoir ce qui avait de l'importance et ce qui n'en avait pas. Dans le doute il foura le tout dans son sac. Les deux hommes partirent ensuite rejoindre les autres membres du groupe qui attendaient devant les anneaux de transport.  
Ils étaient presque libre, Jacob les attendait dans son petit vaisseau pas trés loin, au moment ou les anneaux furent activés, un Jaffas arriva, visa Jack et tira. Les anneaux les teleportèrent alors auprés de Jacob.  
Le colonel avait fermé les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il s'attendait à être bléssé mais rien, pas une égratignure. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Sam, elle semblait souffrir plus que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Et là il sentis quelque chose glisser le long de ses bras. Il déposa la jeune femme au sol et constata que s'était du sang. Le sang de Sam, lorsqu'elle avait vus le Jaffa elle s'était redressée et avait prit le coup de lance pour protéger Jack.  
Ils se fixèrent un instants, à travers ce regard la jeune femme lui faisait passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, puis elle ferma les yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté.  
Jack se jeta alors sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pû.  
Jacob arriva à ce moment-là et lorsqu'il vit sa fille, il tomba à genoux aux côtés de Jack. Il carressa les cheveux de Sam en pleurant. Pourquoi? Pourquoi étaient-ils arrivés trop tard.  
Tout à son chagrin il laissa Selma'c prendre le relais.

Se_ Colonel, nous pouvons encore la sauver.  
J_ Vous pouvez faire quelque chose?  
Se_ Oui mais il faut faire vite. Installez la sur la couchette, je m'occupe du rèste.

Jack obtemperra et installa Sam doucement sur la couchette, le vieux Tok'ra arriva avec un bracelet de guérison Goa'uld. Il le plaça au dessus de la fille de son hôte et l'objet s'alluma. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, puis au bout de presque 20minutes il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il se tourna vers les autres avec un grand sourire. Sam gémit doucement et ouvrit les les yeux. Elle vit son père et celui-ci se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puis vint le Tour de Daniel qui ne voulait plusla lâcher, Teal'c inclina laa tête en signe de respect et Mitchell la salua en se presentant.  
Jack était resté en retrait, puis tous le monde sortit pour les laisser seul. Il s'approcha de la couchette et s'assit à côté de son second. Ils se fixèrent un instant puiss Sam glissa sa main dans celle du colonel.

S_ Vous m'avez manqué.  
J_ Vous aussi.  
S_ J'avais peur que vous ne veniez jamais, et j'avais peur que vous ne croyiez pas Vala...  
J_ Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire.  
S_ Pardon?  
J_ J'ai su à l'instant où je l'ais vu que c'était votre fille. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi la miènne.  
S_ Je... je suis désolée.  
J_ Pourquoi? Moi je ne le suis pas. J'en suis même heureux.  
S_...  
J_ Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir un autre enfant, et encore moins avec vous, et pourtant j'en ai rêvé si souvent.  
S_ Vous... Je... je n'arrive pas à y croire,  
J_ Quoi, que je rêve d'avoir des enfants avec vous?  
S_Y a de ça mais, vous entendre vous confier à moi,

Ils se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux, ils y lisaient tous l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ainsi que la tristesse d'avoir été séparé si longtemps. Jack se rapprocha alors de Sam et passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. La sentir sous ses doigts, sa peau si douce, il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire. Sam de son côté se redressadoucement afin de s'assoirface à son ami, elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que leur visage n'étaient séparé que de quelques millimètres, que Jack combla en déposant ses lèvres sur celles si douce de Sam. Ce baiser attendus depuis si longtemps. Leurs corps furent parcouru de frissons et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Sam aggripant la veste de Jack de peur de le voir partir et ce dernier glissantune main dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Le baiser devint vite plus passionné et leurs langues se melèrent dans une tendre danse. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle mais ne se séparèrent pas. Ils restèrent frond contre frond, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Finalement, ils s'allongèrent sur la couchette dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme plus d'un an plustôt, au chalet de Jack. Mais cette fois ils savaient que rien n'allait les séparer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam était toujours dans les bras de Jack, elle ne voulait plus se separer de lui. Mais elle savait qu'en arrivant au SGC elle devrait se rendre à l'infirmerie où elle allait subir toute une bâterie de tests pour savoir si elle allait bien et si elle n'avait pas ramené de virus extra-terrestre. En attendant elle profitait de cet instant qu'elle avait attendus si longtemps.

SGC

Ils étaient enfin de retours sur terre, et aprés avoir appris la nouvelle de la disparition de son amie Janet, Sam fit connaissance avec le nouveau docteur. Elle lui semblais être quelqu'un de bien. Elle passa plusieurs heures à faires des examins puis elle fut autorisée à rejoindre ses amis. La jeune femme retourna immediatement auprés de son superieur qui n'attendait que ça depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

J_ Sam, il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.  
S_ Qui?  
J_ Une personne que tu connais mais que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps...  
S_ Elisabeth...  
J_ Elle t'attend dans tes quartiers. Je vais te laisser le temps des retrouvailles.  
S_ Non, viens avec moi s'il te plais, c'est ta fille aussi, je voudrais que nous soyons ensemble pour la revoir.

Elle semblais tellement y tenir qu'il ne voulut pas la décevoir et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où une petite fille les attendait. Elle ne savait pas qui vennait la voir mais elle comprenaitdéjà à son âge que ces gens étaient important.  
Le couple pénétra dans la pièce et y trouvèrent Val assise sur le lit, tenant dans ses bras une fillette blonde qui jouait avec un vieux poste de radio, enfin elle ne jouait pas vraiment, elle avait réussis à ouvrir le poste et fouillait à l'interieur en tirant sur les differents fils. Jack sourit en la voyant et fit un clin d'oeil à Sam qui lui sourit en retours.  
Ils s'approchèrent du lit mais la petite ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Vala lui dit alors quelque chose à l'oreille et la fillette releva vivement la tête en tendant lesbras vers les nouveaux arrivant. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'elle et Jack se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.  
Sam restas en retrait, elle avait peur de ces retrouvailles. Et puis de voir sa fille si grande et déjà si habil de ses mains la rendait triste. Elle ne l'avait pas vus depuis le jour de sa naissance, elle avait tellement changé.

J_ Sam, viens, n'ai pas peur.  
S_ Je... je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer.  
V_ Elle n'aura pas peur Sam, elle sait quivous êtes.  
S_ Comment? La dernière fois que je l'ais vu elle n'avait que quelques heures.  
V_ Je lui ais parlé de vous depuis que nous sommes partis et, en arrivant ici j'ai trouvais des photos de vous que je lui ais montré tous les jours pour qu'elle ne vous oublis pas.  
J_ Merci Vala. Tu vois Sam elle n'aura pas peur de toi.

Sur ce Sam s'approcha et croisa le regard de sa fille qui lui fit un grand sourire.

E_ Maman...

Toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce restèrent sans voix, la petite fille vennait de dire son premier mot et pas n'importe lequel, elle avait appelé sa mère "maman". Les larmes vinrent aux yeux dela jeune femme quise mit à la hauteur de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite ne se fit pas prier et se pelotonna contre sa mère en l'entourant desespetits bras. Jack serapprocha des deux femmes de sa vie et les enveloppa lui aussi de ses bras. Vala s'eclipsa sans faire de bruit pour laisser à la petite famille un peu d'intimitée.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois Elisabeth couché, tous se retrouvèrent pour un long débriefing. Le colonel O'Neill expliqua comment ils avaient retrouvé le major Carter et comment ils étaient parvenus à fuir. Puis vint le tour de Sam deraconter comment elle avait été faite prisonnière de Ba'al alors que tous la croyaient morte.

S_ Et bien voilà: je me souvient juste que je me trouvais au chalet du colonel O'Neill, j'étais malade et il tentait de me soigné. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire et nous le savions tous les deux. Alors il est venus prés de moi dans le lit pour me rassuré, c'est la dernière chose dont je me rappel. Ensuite je me suis reveillais sur un vaisseau Asgard. J'était dans une sorte de laboratoire. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là mais par la suite j'ai appris que Loki, c'est l'Asgard, m'avait trouvait sur une planète mais que j'étais morte. Lorsqu'il m'a reconnus il s'est dit qu'il pourrait tenter des experiences avec moi mais pour ça il fallait que je sois vivante. Il s'est donc allié avec un Goa'uld, Ba'al, pour me réscucité et ainsi menait à bien ses experience. Mais Ba'al avait d'autres projet pour moi, il voulait un hôte pour sa reine, il à donc décidait que l'enfant que Loki avait conçus avec mon ADN et celui du colonel qu'il avait concervé aprés ses précedante experiencesservirait d'hôte. Par chance Vala qui était également prisonnière à bien voulut m'aider. Nous lui avons fait croire à la mort du bébé il est entré dans une colère noire. Loki lui à alors proposé de meclôner et qu'ainsi il pourrait utiliser mon clône comme hôte. Au début Ba'al n'était pas content car il voulait un hôte ayant nos ADN au colonel et à moi, mais finalement il à accepté et il m'a gardé pour que Loki puisse continué ses experiences. Mais à chaque fois, le foetus mourrait. Cela à été difficile pour moi. En tous cinq experiences ont râtées, puis Ba'al en à eu assez et il à décidait de me torturer pour avoir des informations sur la terre. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé. Loki à commencé à avoir pitié de moi et il m'a proposé une dernière experience en sachant qu'ainsi je ne serais plus torturé. Malheureusement pour moi, cette dernière à fonctionné. Peu de temps aprés SG-1 et les Tok'ra sont arrivés et m'ont sortis de là. Vous connaissez la suite.

Tous le monde l'avait écouté sans rien dire et à l'annonce de la réussite de la dernière experience tous avaient été surpris. A ce moment-là le docteur Laam entra dans la pièce avec les résultats des examins du major Carter. Ceux-ci confirmèrent les dires de la jeune femme, elleétait bien enceinte et d'aprés les analyses ADN, le père était encore une fois le colonel O'Neill.  
Jack ne sut pas quoi dire et regarda Sam qui baissa la tête, elle s'en voulait tellement. Le general s'en apperçut et prit la parole.

H_ Vous n'avez pas àvous en vouloir major. Vous n'avez rien fais de mal. Nous allons nous occuper de vous et votre enfant naîtra dans lde meilleurs conditions que les premier. Colonel, vous pourrez prendre soin personnelement du major, j'ai ici une lettre du président qui vous fera certainement plaisir à tous les deux. Je l'ai eu il y a longtemps, peu de temps avant votre mort major et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous la remêtre. Je pense que maintenant serait bien.

Il sortit un papier du dossier devant lui et la tendit au colonel O'Neill qui la parcourut. Au fil de sa lecture ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il la tendit à Sam. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. Tous comprirentde quoi il s'agissait.  
Une fois le débrieffing terminé, Jack se leva et s'approcha de la femme qui n'avait pas cessait de pleuré et la prit dans ses bras sous les regards attendrit des leurs amis.  
Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux. Ils allaient enfin être une famille, Jack,Sam, Elisabeth et le petit bébé qui ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

FIN... 


End file.
